Cuando Albus Potter conoció a Albus Dumbledore
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Albus Potter no entiende lo que ocurrió. Él solo tomo un objeto que encontró en la sala de los menesteres y todo de volvió confuso ¿Como reaccionarias si terminaras hablando con tu abuela paterna? Y para confundir más las cosas terminas hablando con Albus Dumbledore ¡Y luego despiertas en la enfermería! Regalo para Doncella de Lorde (Ex-Fatty L) S/R, J/L NO INCESTO


_**Disclaimer:**__ Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**__. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_Agradecimientos __**Samfj **__quien me beteo esta historia: D_

_Dedicado a__** Fatty L**__ por su cumpleaños el 19 de noviembre... es un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca además trate de mezclar todo lo que te gusta el Scorose, Albus Severus, James/Lily y salto en el tiempo! ¡Fue todo un desafió! Espero que te guste a mi me encanto un montón escribirlo!_

* * *

**_Cuando Albus Potter conoció a Albus Dumbledore_**

Albus Potter caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando a su mejor amigo y a su prima que habían "desaparecido" misteriosamente. De pronto, vio una puerta que le llamo mucho a la atención debido a que había aparecido de la nada. Albus, sin saberlo, había encontrado la Sala de los Menesteres.

Una vez en la sala comenzó a recorrerla como queriendo descubrir todos los secretos que ésta escondía. Vio en el suelo algo que brillaba, lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a tocarlo sin saber lo que era y las consecuencias que eso podría traer.

Todo se oscureció y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Albus despertó un poco confuso. No tenía muy claro lo que había ocurrido y le dolía un cabeza como si lo hubieran golpeado con una bludger en ella.

Un poco mareado, guardó el extraño objeto y, algo perdido, salió de la Sala de los Menesteres, dejándolo aun más confundido porque la sala no estaba donde él recordaba.

Una chica pelirroja que era más o menos de su edad le habló.

— ¿Te sientes bien?

Albus quedo un poco confuso. La chica pelirroja le era familiar pero había algo que no le cuadraba.

—¿Lily, que le hiciste a tus ojos?

La pelirroja quedo un poco confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que tus ojos están verdes cuando siempre han sido de color miel— le dijo Albus.

Lily lo miro confusa.

— Creo que me estas confundiendo. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Creo que no. ¿Qué día es?

— 19 de noviembre de 1977

Albus abrió los ojos de impresión que se llevo. ¿Qué año había dicho? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—¿Eres Lily Evans?— preguntó Albus.

Lily asintió. No entendía la situación pero el chico que tenia al frente se parecía mucho a un compañero de casa. ¿Podrían ser familiares?

Antes que Lily Evans pudiera decir algo más el chico cayó desmayado frente a sus ojos.

Cuando Albus abrió los ojos se encontraba en una habitación que se le hacía familiar. Estaba en la enfermería. Un hombre lo observaba; se le hacía familiar pero no podía recordar de donde lo conocía.

—Es un poco raro que no te recuerde. — le habló Albus Dumbledore— Yo conozco a todos los alumnos de este castillo pero tú te me haces familiar, aunque hay algo que no me cuadra.

Albus parecía estar cada vez más asustado y comprendió lo que había ocurrido… ¡había viajado al pasado! Tenía que buscar la forma de de volver a su tiempo antes que su presencia en ese tiempo pudiera alterar algo en el futuro.

—¿Usted es Albus Dumbledore? ¿Estamos en 1977?

El director del colegio asintió aunque la pregunta le parecía un poco extraña.

—Tuviste que golpearte fuertemente la cabeza… ¿Eres familiar de Potter?

—Si soy hijo de Potter—dijo sin pensar Albus Severus y se llevo una mano a su frente. Acababa de decir algo que no debía.

—Es un poco imposible que seas hijo de Potter— le dijo Albus Dumbledore— él tiene solo 17 años. Nunca he sido muy bueno en los cálculos pero no es posible.

Albus Potter se golpeaba la cabeza con sus manos desesperadamente. No sabía cómo explicarle al viejo mago que tenía en frente que él venía el futuro. ¡Jamás se lo creería!

—¿Cómo te llamas?— le pregunto el director mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama.

— Jamás me lo creería…

Suspiro profundamente y trato de buscar la valentía para hablar y confesarlo todo.

—Me llamo Albus Severus Potter. Nací el 20 de septiembre del 2006. Antes de terminar en la enfermería estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres ¡y era el año 2023! Y no sé como termine en el 1977. Debo volver a mi tiempo antes que ocurra un desastre—soltó desesperado._  
_

—¿Albus Severus Potter ? ¿Quién llama a su hijo así?

El hijo de Harry Potter miró al techo como buscando una forma de poder responder eso:

—No debería dar tanta información, podría alterar el futuro si lo hago.— dijo sabiamente Albus Potter. Su padre le había dicho que si alguna vez viajaba por accidente al pasado, no revelara nada de su tiempo— ¡Debo volver a mi tiempo!

El chico de los ojos verdes le mostro el aparato a Dumbledore para que lo observara y este pudo comprobar que era una versión mejorada de un giratiempo y parecía entender que era posible viajar años por esos aparatos.

—Volverás a tu tiempo— le dijo el director— espero algún día conocer a tu padre.

Albus Severus sonrió con alegría y se le hincho el pecho de orgullo.

— Lo conocerá y hará grande cosas.

El director de Hogwarts se levanto dejando un poco más tranquilo a su tocayo. Sin que lo vieran, el chico de los ojos verdes trató de escaparse de la enfermería para ver si se podía topar con James Potter, su abuelo, pero cuando estaba por lograr salir la enfermera lo descubrió y le dio una poción aun más fuerte para que este se durmiera. Pero antes de hacerlo vio llegar a un chico muy parecido a su padre. Sin duda, era su abuelo.

* * *

Albus Potter despertó en la enfermería sobresaltado y vio como su prima corría hacia él. En su rostro podría verse angustia y tranquilidad a la vez.

— ¿Rose?

Rose rodó los ojos

— ¿A quién esperabas? ¿Albus Dumbledore?

Scorpius rio del sarcasmo de su novia y ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

— La verdad que si lo esperaba a él. ¿En qué momento volví?

Scorpius miró a Rose confundido. ¿De qué hablaba Albus?

—Creo que la caída le afectó—razonó Rose.

—¿Qué caída?—cuestionó Albus

Rose miró a Scorpius como pidiendo que él le dijera porque después de todo él era el capitán de Slytherin.

—Te caíste tratando de tomar la snitch. ¡Tú y tu ambición por querer ganar!—reprochó el rubio.

Albus estaba confundido. Estaba seguro que había hablado con su abuela y que había ido a la Sala de los Menesteres buscando al parcito de enamorados. Pero ¿todo había pasado en su cabeza? Cuando pensó eso recordó lo que le vio en el pensadero de su padre por accidente.

* * *

_—¿Esto es real o solo ha estado sucediendo dentro de mi cabeza? —preguntó Harry_

_—Por supuesto que está sucediendo dentro de tu cabeza pero ¿por qué iba eso a significar que no es real?— le respondía Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Quizás nada había sido real, quizás sí. Quizás jamás lo sabría pero una vez que sus mejores amigos salieron por la enfermería revisó su cuello y pudo sentir que en él estaba colgado el giratiempo y tenía un pequeño mensaje que abrió con cuidado.

_Albus Severus Potter: los vagos recuerdos que tienes son reales, pero jamás podrás hablar de ellos, ya que sé que viste a Lily Evans y por el color de tus ojos infiero que es pariente tuyo; y para evitar problemas en tu tiempo la memoria de ella será borrada y parte de la tuya también porque te regresaré unos días antes de tu viaje a 1977. Te ruego que jamás hables de este suceso. Espero que tu padre sea como eres tú porque sin duda hará grandes cosas y te debe haber informado muy bien de los saltos en el tiempo._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Albus Potter sonrió. Todo había sido real, solo que no entendía porque había terminado accidentado luego del partido contra Gryffindor pero sin duda era algo que en ese momento no tenía importancia. Esa carta la atesoraría ya que se la había dado uno de los directores de los cuales llevaba su nombre.

**-Fin-**

¡Feliz atrasado Cumpleaños, Fatty!

* * *

**_¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?_**

**¡Reviews plis! **

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima! Falta que me envien un FF más y habré cumplido con todo lo que tenia que subir por ahora porque debo comenzar más cosas.**_

**_KariiHoney_**


End file.
